


Keep it ...

by BigLeoSis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, dead
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wenn Joanna Jim ein Versprechen abnimmt, dass er bis zum bitteren Ende erfüllen möchte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



**01**

Seit unserer ersten Begegnung im Transfershuttle zur Akademie, hatte sich zwischen Bones und mir eine ziemlich gute Freundschaft entwickelt. Seit dieser ersten Begegnung waren nun drei Jahre vergangen und wir starteten in unser letztes Jahr an der Akademie. In den Semesterferien waren wir in eines der größeren Appartements auf dem Gelände umgezogen. Wir gehörten jetzt schließlich zu den höheren Semestern.

Ich mochte die neue Wohnung. Wir waren im Dachgeschoss untergebracht und genossen nun auch den Komfort einer kleinen Dachterrasse. Im Spätsommer war das perfekt. Wir konnten BBQs machen, die lauen Abende genießen ... lernen. Und wenn Joanna kam, war es auch möglich, ein kleines Plantschbecken für sie aufzustellen.

Joanna war Bones fünfjährige Tochter und sein größter Schatz. Ich hatte sie erst vor ein paar Monaten kennen gelernt und sie war ein Engel! Braunes Haar, braune Augen, ein himmlisches Gesicht. Ich hatte sie augenblicklich ins Herz geschlossen, ebenso sie mich. Und nun fieberte ich jedem zweiten Wochenende entgegen, an dem sie uns besuchen kam.

Und dieses Wochenende war es wieder so weit.

 

Es war Freitag und ich konnte das Ende der Vorlesung kaum erwarten. Ich schenkte ihr sowieso generell wenig Aufmerksamkeit, sondern flirtete mit einer meiner Kommilitonen, bis der Professor die Stunde für beendet erklärte. Schnell raffte ich meine Sachen zusammen, verließ noch vor den meisten Anderen den Hörsaal und machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Es war Nachmittag, kaum 0200 vorbei und die Sonne schien vom wolkenlosen Himmel. Freudig grüßte ich ein paar der Jungs, die mit mir in einen der Kampfkurse gingen.

"Hey Kirk! Lust am Wochenende einen drauf zu machen?" rief einer von ihnen.

"Sorry Jungs, aber ich hab ein Date mit ner kleinen süßen Brünetten!"

Ich drehte mich gerade wieder um, als ich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf kassierte.

"Verdammt Bones!" rief ich, als ich meinen besten Freund als Übeltäter identifiziert hatte.

"Hör auf, so über Jo zu reden, sie ist meine Tochter, verdammt!" knurrte er.

"Aber sie ist klein, sie ist süß und Brünett. Man hat mir beigebracht, nicht zu lügen."

Er murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte, was mich zum lachen brachte.

 

Gemeinsam gingen wir nun nach Hause und machten uns Gedanken, was wir am Wochenende mit Jojo machen könnten. Ich war ja dafür, es mal gemütlich angehen zu lassen. Sie verbrachte mittlerweile zwar mehr Zeit mit uns, aber jedes Mal in den Zoo oder ins Planetarium war auf Dauer auch langweilig.

Besonders für ein Mädchen in Joannas Alter.

"Wir könnten alte Filme schauen. Und kochen und einfach faul sein." merkte ich an.

"Kochen ... genau. Ich koche, du unterhältst meine Tochter mit witzigen Sachen und am Sonntag bin ich k.o.. Nein danke Jim."

"Oh komm schon Bones! Du tust ja so, als würde ich dich die meiste Arbeit machen lassen."

"So ist es auch! Wer hat gestern alles auf Vordermann gebracht, damit mein Kind nicht auf ner Müllhalde hausen muss? Ich. Weil der gute Jim Kirk es vergessen hatte!"

"Ich hab doch den Pool aufgebaut!"

"Pool? Am Arsch! Die sagen scheiß Wetter fürs Wochenende!"

Ich blickte in das mürrische Gesicht meines Freundes. Ja, ich war wirklich ein Chaot, aber so etwas musste ich mir nicht vorwerfen lassen. Manchmal war er einfach super sensibel, wenn seine Exfrau im Anmarsch war.

In unserem Block betrat ich den Fahrstuhl. Ich brauchte ihn nicht fragen. Er hatte eine Abneigung gegen die Gefährte.

"Wir sehen uns dann oben."

 

Wir verbrachten die zwei Stunden bis Joannas Ankunft damit, uns zu duschen und ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Ich machte noch etwas für meine Seminararbeit bei Admiral Archer. Die musste ich nämlich bald abgeben und wirklich weit war ich noch nicht gekommen.

Und meine Prüfung zur Erschließung neuer Welten musste auch vorbereitet werden. Also ich musste mich drauf vorbereiten. Das waren jetzt die wichtigsten Monate für mich, wenn ich es wirklich zum Captain bringen wollte. Und wenn ich mein Versprechen gegenüber Captain Pike halten wollte.

Ich schlug gerade ein Buch über interstellare Botanik auf, als es an der Tür klingelte. Ich schlug das Buch augenblicklich wieder zu, verräumte meine Sachen, während ich Bones hörte, wie er mit jemanden an der Tür sprach. Seine Stimme klang gereizt. Ich verstand zwar kein Wort, aber ich kannte ihn nun gut genug.

Ich ging aus meinem kleinen Zimmer, ins Wohnzimmer.

Beim Einzug hatte ich Bones das größere Schlafzimmer überlassen. Eben aus dem Grund, wenn Joanna zu Besuch kam. Er hatte es verdient. Es wäre ja auch blöd gewesen, hätte er mit ihr in dem kleinen Zimmer schlafen müssen. Und für mich tat es das wirklich. Ich hatte einen Schreibtisch und ein Bett da drin. Mehr brauchte ich eigentlich nicht.

Joanna hielt sich bereits an Bones Hand fest, während sich dieser mit seiner Exfrau über ein paar Details zu kabbeln schien. Ein leises Pfeifen kam über meine Lippen und die Kleine wirbelte an Bones Hand herum, riss sich los und kam auf mich zu gestürmt.

„ONKEL JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM!“

Ich fing sie aus dem Lauf heraus auf und wirbelte sie in die Luft.

„Hey Engelchen!“

Ihre kleinen Arme schlangen sich um meinen Hals und sie bedeckte mein Gesicht mit Küssen. Ich lachte laut und hielt sie fest im Arm.

„Man könnte ja beinahe meinen, du vermisst Jim mehr, als mich!“ sagte Bones, als er endlich zu uns kam.

Seine Laune schien nicht sonderlich gut zu sein, doch da konnten wir Beide wohl am wenigsten dafür.

„Aber Daddy, Onkel Jim vermiss ich auch ganz arg, aber dich vermiss ich noch viel mehr!“

Sie löste sich von mir und streckte ihr Ärmchen nach ihrem Vater aus, welcher sie auch gleich in Empfang nahm. Sie schmiegte sich an seinen trainierten Körper, barg ihr Köpfchen an seiner Schulter.

„Genießt die Zeit erst einmal zu zweit. Ich mach uns was zu Essen!“

Im vorbeigehen strich ich über Joannas Köpfchen, was sie schmunzeln ließ. Bones ging mit ihr erst einmal ins Schlafzimmer und ich verschwand in der Küche. Selbst wenn Bones gesagt hatte, ich sei faul, war doch ich der Koch von uns Beiden.

Mit ein paar gezielten Griffen hatte ich alles beisammen, was ich brauchte. Ich würde uns einfach einen guten alten Nudelauflauf machen. Den mochte Joanna total gern. Ich stellte die Makkaroni auf den Herd und ließ sie kochen, zerschnipselte das Gemüse und briet etwas Hackfleisch in der Pfanne an. Da machte ich dann etwas Soße dran. Als alles soweit fertig war, mischte ich es in einer großen Auflaufform gut durch, ergänzte noch mit etwas Tomatensauce und Gewürzen, ehe ich das ganze mit Käse bestreute und in den Ofen schob.

In gut zwanzig Minuten würde es Essen geben, also deckte ich in Ruhe den Tisch, stellte Gläser hin. Für Bones und mich stellte ich ein kühles Bier hin. Eines durften wir uns sicherlich genehmigen. Für Joanna stellte ich Eistee und Wasser hin. Sie sollte sich selbst das aussuchen, was sie haben wollte.

Anschließend machte ich noch ein wenig Salat. Wir würden schließlich auch noch ein paar Vitamine brauchen. Und Bones wäre froh, wenn Joanna etwas 'gesundes' zu essen bekam. Ich stellte die Schüssel gerade auf den Tisch, als mein bester Freund mit seiner Tochter wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam.

Joannas Augen begannen augenblicklich zu leuchten, als ihr der Duft des Essens in die Nase stieg. Auch Bones sah begeistert aus. Es kam selten genug vor, dass wir gemeinsam zu Hause waren und nur für mich allein kochte ich eher nicht. Da ging ich ins Diner. Und ich wusste, dass Mr. McCoy mein Essen mochte.

„Oh Onkel Jim, du hast gekocht!“ jubelte Joanna und hüpfte neben mir auf und ab.

Ich bückte mich nach unten und hob sie hoch, setzte sie auf meine Hüfte, ehe wir zusammen in die Küche gingen. Vor dem Backrohr ging ich mit ihr in die Hocke und wir blickten durch das Glas ins Innere.

„Na Engelchen, denkst du, dass das schmecken wird?“

Sie sah mich aus ihren sepiafarbenen Augen an und grinste breit.

„Dein Essen schmeckt immer, Onkel Jim!“

„Hör auf, ihn so zu loben, Jo. Sonst wird sein Ego noch viel größer!“

Ich warf ihm einen etwas wütenden Blick über die Schulter zu. Mein Ego war auch nicht größer, als das Anderer. Ich hatte nur ein ziemlich gutes Selbstwertgefühl, das war alles.

„Aber Daddy, das ist doch die Wahrheit!“ konterte Bones Tochter.

Ich mochte das Mädchen einfach. Ich setzte sie auf dem Boden ab. Der Auflauf würde gleich fertig sein.

„Setzt euch bitte!“

Joanna lief gleich zum Tisch und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Den Platz, den sie immer hatte, wenn sie bei uns war. Bones war noch stehen geblieben.

„Kann ich dir was helfen?“ fragte er.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hatte alles bereits auf den Tisch gestellt und ich musste nur noch den Auflauf aus dem Ofen nehmen. Ich schaltete das Rohr aus und stellte den Auflauf auf den Tisch. Er sah richtig gut aus, wie ich fand.

Bones begann das Essen aufzuteilen und Joanna erzählte uns, was er alles Neues bei ihr im Kindergarten gab. Sie hatte sogar eine Freundin gefunden. Bones versuchte seine Tochter zu animieren, etwas Salat zu essen, doch Jojo hielt nicht sonderlich viel davon und irgendwann gab er einfach auf.

Ich fand es schön, so mit ihnen zusammen zu sein. Denn sie waren wie eine Familie für mich. Zumindest kam es dem sehr nah, was ich unter Familie verstand.

Nach dem Essen verstauten Bones und ich das Geschirr in der Spülmaschine, während Joanna sich einen Film für den Abend aussuchte. Sie wählte Disneys Cinderella aus. Ich hatte diese Filme von meiner Mutter bekommen, weil sie gehofft hatte, ich würde irgendwann selbst mal Kinder haben. Sie waren einfach hübsch anzuschauen. So machten wir es uns zu dritt auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

Ich hatte mir noch meinen PADD geholt, um mir noch einmal das Erst-Kontakt-Szenario durchzulesen.

Joanna kuschelte sich an Bones Seite und schlief ziemlich schnell ein. Nach einer Weile brachte mein bester Freund das schlafende Mädchen ins Bett.

Anschließend kam er wieder ins Wohnzimmer, schnappte sich sein Bier und ließ sich wieder aufs Sofa plumpsen Er hatte drei anstrengende Tage mit Schichten im Krankenhaus und Uni hinter sich. Und das nur, damit er frei hatte, wenn sein kleines Mädchen kam.

Ich legte nun mein PADD zur Seite, besah mir Bones von der Seite.

„Was?“ knurrte er.

„Nichts … es ist nur … du siehst müde aus. Vielleicht sollten wir auch schlafen gehen? Morgen wird bestimmt ein ereignisreicher Tag werden.“

Ich hatte mich noch etwas informiert und wir würden ins Aquarium gehen. Dort waren wir alle noch nicht gewesen.

„Ja, danke aber auch.“ murrte Bones.

Doch dann schloss er seine Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und sah mich dann an.

„Entschuldige Jim. Ich … hasse es nur, wenn meine Ex kommt. Und jedes Mal meckert sie an mir rum, hält mir Vorträge drüber, ein guter Vater zu sein und ich soll ja gut auf meine Kleine aufpassen. Was ich sowieso mache. Aber es macht mich einfach wütend … und du nimmst meinen Ärger jedes Mal schweigend hin. Tut mir Leid ...“ Ich winkte ab.

„Schon gut Bones. Ich kann das schon aushalten. Es geht schließlich um Jo.“

„Ja, aber ich sollte nicht so zu dir sein. Du kannst am wenigsten dafür.“

Das tat ich schon immer. Ich konnte meistens am wenigsten dafür. Ich konnte am wenigsten etwas für den Tod meines Vaters. Ich konnte am wenigsten dafür, dass mein Bruder George abgehauen war und dennoch bekam ich den Ärger und die Wut ab.

„Aber vielleicht solltest du ausnahmsweise auf mich hören.“

Bones trank sein Bier aus und stellte die Flasche auf die Anrichte hinter sich.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht, Jim.“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Sollte doch ehrlich vorkommen, dass ich mal Recht hatte.

„Los … geh ins Bett!“ scheuchte ich meinen besten Freund davon.

Und dieses Mal ließ er sich nicht zwei Mal bitten. Er stand auf und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Kurz bevor er hineintrat, drehte er sich noch mal um und sah zu mir. Ich blickte zu ihm.

„Was?“ lachte ich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nichts.“

Danach war er weg, verschwunden in seinem Zimmer. Ich stand auf, räumte noch unsere Flaschen weg, ehe ich auch in mein Zimmer ging. Ich zog mir meine Schlafklamotten an, schlüpfte mit dem PADD unter die Decke und lernte noch ein wenig, ehe ich auch das Licht ausmachte und mich umdrehte.


	2. Chapter 02

**02**

„Jim!“

Ich schlug langsam meine Augen auf. Ich hatte gerade so schön geträumt. Und bei einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte ich fest, dass es grade mal kurz nach Mitternacht war. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und blickte zu Bones auf.

„Bones“ raunzte ich. „Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht! Was willst du?!“

Der Ältere setzte sich zu mir an die Bettkante.

„Das Krankenhaus hat gerade angerufen. Es gibt da einen Notfall … Sie brauchen mich!“

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was sollte ich damit zu tun haben?

„Joanna ist sonst allein.“

„Bring sie einfach her!“ murrte ich.

„Ich schlepp jetzt nicht mein schlafendes Mädchen durch die Wohnung, nur weil du zu faul bist, aufzustehen.“

Er erhob sich wieder.

„Du kannst in meinem Bett weiterschlafen.“

Damit verschwand er wieder. Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht, ehe ich aufstand. Ich würde Joanna wirklich nicht allein lassen. Ich setzte mich auf und schwang meine Beine über den Rand des Bettes.

Als ich nach draußen trat, hörte ich, wie Bones seine Sachen packte und sich so leise wie möglich aus seinem Schlafzimmer schlich. Er erstarrte in der Bewegung, als er mich sah und ließ die Türe zu seinem Zimmer offen.

Ich ging langsam zu ihm rüber und blieb vor ihm stehen. Er war ein wenig größer als ich und breiter.

„Ich komm so schnell nach Hause, wie ich kann!“ flüsterte er und sein Atem strich dabei über mein Gesicht.

Ich nickte und schob mich an ihm vorbei in sein Schlafzimmer, doch er hielt mich kurz auf.

„Danke, Jim!“

Erneut zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

„Schon gut, Bones. Für Joanna würde ich alles tun.“

Sein Nicken war knapp, ehe er mich losließ und dann verschwand. Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo es mich erst einmal fröstelte. Bones schlief anscheinend bei offenem Fenster und es war arschkalt hier. Schnell schlüpfte ich unter die warme Decke. Ich zog sie bis zu meinen Ohren hoch, kuschelte mich in die weichen Kissen.

Ich war kurz vorm einschlafen, als sich zwei Ärmchen um mich schlangen und Joanna sich an mich drückte.

„Daddy ...“ flüsterte sie leise.

„Nein Engelchen. Daddy musste dringend in die Arbeit. Aber ich schlaf bei dir, ja?“

Ich legte einen Arm um den kleinen zierlichen Körper und sie kuschelte sich noch näher an mich.

„Is gut ...“ nuschelte sie an meine Brust.

Ich küsste Joanna sanft auf den Kopf, ehe ich uns dick in die Decke einhüllte.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich früh wach. Ich musste einige Male blinzeln, da mich das Licht durch das Dachfenster anschien. Im ersten Moment wusste ich nicht, wo ich war, mich drehte und den kleinen Körper neben mir spürte. Ich musste Lächeln, denn einzig Joannas dunkle Haare blitzten unter der Decke hervor.

Es fühlte sich gut an, sie in meinen Armen zu halten. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und zog Joanna auf meine Brust, wo sie sich noch ein wenig mehr an mich drückte. Meine Hände hielten die kleine Maus fest, sodass sie nicht von mir runter fallen konnte.

Ich schloss meine Augen wieder und ließ mich von der wohligen Wärme, welche Joanna ausstrahlte, einhüllen.

Anscheinend war ich wieder eingenickt, denn als Joanna sich bewegte, schreckte ich hoch.

„Guten Morgen, Onkel Jim.“ flüsterte Jo.

„Guten Morgen, Engelchen!“

Sie schmiegte ihre Wange an meine und kicherte leise.

„Ist Daddy noch auf Arbeit?“ fragte sie.

Ich nickte, denn zumindest hatte ich ihn weder gehört, noch war er hier im Zimmer aufgetaucht.

„Tut mir Leid Engelchen, dass er keine Zeit für dich hat. Aber es schien was wichtiges gewesen zu sein. Sonst hätten sie ihn nicht geholt.“

Ihre Arme schlangen sich um meinen Hals.

„Ich bin nicht böse. Dafür kann ich ja Zeit mit dir verbringen.“

Ja, dass konnte sie wirklich. Und ich würde jede Sekunde mit ihr genießen. Joanna setzte sich nun auf meine Brust und sah mich aus ihren dunklen Augen an.

„Was machen wir heute Onkel Jim?“ fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Ich weiß es nicht Engelchen. Dein Daddy und ich wollten mit dir ins Aquarium gehen. Aber ich glaub ohne Bones wäre es nicht schön oder?“

Ihre Haare flogen wild hin und her, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein … ich möchte das mit Daddy und dir zusammen machen. Lass uns was anderes machen, ja?“

„Jepp, wir müssen was anderes machen.“

Leider hatte ich mir keinen Plan B zu Recht gelegt, mit dem ich Joanna unterhalten könnte. Das Aquarium war meine ultimative Waffe gewesen.

„Machst du uns Frühstück?“ fragte Jojo.

Ich lächelte sie an und hob sie von mir runter, nur um mich selbst aufsetzen zu können. Ein Blick aus dem kleinen normalen Fenster verriet mir nun auch, dass es draußen etwas neblig war. Aber vielleicht hätte die Sonne eine Chance, durchzukommen. Würde mir zumindest die Möglichkeit eröffnen, mit ihr in den Park zu gehen, ein wenig auf den Spielplatz.

Aber fürs Erste würde ich uns Frühstück machen.

„Na dann mach ich uns was zum Essen!“

Ich nahm Joanna wieder hoch und wir gingen nach draußen, in die Küche. Dort setzte ich das Mädchen auf einen Stuhl an die Anrichte und suchte mir ein paar Sachen zusammen, die man als Frühstück nutzen konnte. Eier, Speck, Kakao, Milch, Kaffee, Brötchen, Nutella und etwas Marmelade.

Ich stellte eine Pfanne auf den Herd und schaltete ihn ein, ehe ich ein paar Eier rein schlug und etwas Speck mit rein gab. Während diese nun brutzelten, schob ich die Brötchen in die Mikrowelle und ließ sie warm werden, machte Joanna Kakao und deckte die Anrichte für ein Frühstück für uns.

Als ich Joanna versorgt hatte, machte ich noch Kaffee. Ich machte gleich mehr. Den Rest würde ich für Bones in eine Thermoskanne umfüllen, damit er auch welchen bekam, wenn er nach Hause kam.

Ich rührte die Eier noch einmal um, ehe ich sie auf unsere Teller aufteilte, ebenso den Speck. Die Teller stellte ich dann zu Joanna, welche gleich zu essen begann und ich holte noch schnell die Brötchen aus der Mikrowelle. Dann setzte ich mich auch zu ihr und wir frühstückten gemeinsam. Joanna hatte einen guten Hunger und aß das ganze Ei auf und auch den Speck. Danach schmierte ich ihr noch die Hälfte eines Brötchens mit Nutella und die andere Hälfte mir.

Wir saßen noch ein bisschen beisammen, ehe wir uns ins Bad begaben, Zähne putzten und uns wuschen. Ich half Joanna in frische Kleider. Sie hatte sich für eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt entschieden. Und ich musste ihr Zöpfchen flechten. Die waren mehr schlecht, als Recht. Aber sie freute sich so sehr drüber.

Auch ich zog mir nur schnell Jogginghose und T-Shirt an, ehe ich wieder zu Joanna ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„So“ sagte ich.

„Jetzt haben wir noch immer keinen Plan, was wir machen oder?“

Sie saß auf dem Sofa, hielt einen PADD in der Hand und schien etwas zu suchen. Als sie es gefunden hatte, sprang sie auf und lief zu mir.

„Lass uns Daddy mit einem großen Kuchen überraschen! Lass uns den Mississippi Mudd Pie backen, Onkel Jim!“

Sie händigte mir den PADD aus und ich las mir das Rezept durch. Oh da war eine Menge zu machen. Aber das Rezept klang zu verführerisch, um ihn nicht zu versuchen. Aber vorher würden wir noch kurz einkaufen müssen.

„Aber nur, wenn du mir hilfst Jo!“

„Klar doch Onkel Jim!“

Sie war so leicht zu begeistern. Damit würde der Tag wohl ziemlich kurzweilig werden.

Ich schrieb mir alle Zutaten auf einen Zettel. Danach packte ich Joanna in ihren Anorak und zog ihr die Stiefel an. Nachdem ich mir auch Jacke und Schuhe angezogen hatte, machten wir uns Hand in Hand auf den Weg in den nächsten Supermarkt.

Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkte ich ein paar weibliche Kadetten auf der anderen Straßenseite. Auch sie schienen mich zu erkennen, denn sie starrten ungläubig auf das Mädchen an meiner Hand. Doch es war mir egal und es störte mich auch nicht.

Joanna war ein neugieriges Mädchen und wir blieben auf dem Weg zum Supermarkt ein paar Mal stehen, weil sie etwas anschauen wollte.

An unserem Ziel angekommen, schnappten wir uns einen Einkaufswagen und besorgten alles, was wir für den Kuchen brauchten. Und da wir schon hier waren, kauften wir gleich noch fürs Abendessen ein. Joanna wünschte sich Pizza.

Nachdem wir bezahlt und in einer Tüte verstaut hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Joanna wollte getragen werden, also setzte ich sie auf meine Hüfte, hielt sie fest und in der anderen Hand trug ich die Tüte.

Wir unterhielten uns gerade über Joannas Lieblingsfilm. Es handelte sich um einen Zeichentrickfilm in dem die Hauptfigur wohl Jack Frost war. Sie schien den Film wirklich zu mögen, denn sie schwärmte von ihm, als ob es nichts anderes gäbe und ich lächelte in mich hinein. Wie schön es doch sein musste, eine einigermaßen unbeschwerte Kindheit zu haben?

Ich wollte ihr gerade eine Antwort geben, als in meiner Hosentasche der Kommunikator zu läuten begann. Joanna klammerte sich an mich, damit ich meine Hand in die Tasche schieben und den Komm herausnehmen konnte. Mit Hilfe meiner Zähne klappte ich ihn auf und Joanna nahm ihn, um ihn mir ans Ohr zu halten.

„Kirk?“

„Jim?! Wo zum Teufel steckt ihr?! Wieso geht zu Hause niemand ran!“

Ich verdrehte die Augen, während wir weitergingen.

„Es ist schön von dir zu hören, Bones. Und es geht uns gut, wir waren gerade beim einkaufen und sind jetzt auf dem Weg nach Hause. Wir ...“

Doch weiter kam ich nicht, da Joanna den Kommunikator an ihr Ohr hielt.

„Daddy“ sagte sie tadelnd.

„Es ist nicht nett von dir, wenn du Onkel Jim schimpfst!“

Ich konnte nicht hören, was Bones sagte.

„Ja, er passt gut auf mich auf! Und wir machen jetzt eine Überraschung für dich. Wann kommst du heim Daddy?“ Wieder Schweigen.

„Ist gut.“ Sie klang traurig.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb Daddy!“

Dann hielt Joanna mir den Komm wieder ans Ohr.

„Bones?“

„Es tut mir Leid Jim, aber die Sache zieht sich. Ich schaffs nicht vor Nachmittag zurück.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Uns wird schon nicht langweilig. Wenn du da bist, bist du da. Und wenn alles gut geht, können wir ja morgen ins Aquarium gehen, bevor Jo abgeholt wird.“ Ich hörte ein tiefes Seufzen.

„Jim … danke“

„Kein Thema, wir sehen uns dann später.“

Bones legte auf und Joanna hielt den Komm weiter in ihrer Hand, da wir bereits in unserem Block angekommen waren. Wir fuhren mit dem Aufzug nach oben.

In der Wohnung stellte ich Joanna und die Tüte auf den Boden und half ihr aus den Stiefeln, sowie der Jacke. Lachend stürmte sie davon ins Wohnzimmer, um den PADD mit dem Rezept zu holen. Währenddessen zog ich mich aus und brachte die Einkäufe in die Küche, wo auch Joanna kurz darauf zu mir stieß. Dann würden wir den Kampf mit dem Mississippi Mudd Pie mal aufnehmen!

 

Gute zweieinhalb Stunden später sah die Küche aus, wie ein Schlachtfeld. Überall war Mehl, Kakao, Zucker und Sahne.

Joanna hatte auch etwas weißes Pulver in den Haaren, im Gesicht und auf dem T-Shirt und meine Klamotten waren ebenso dreckig. Aber wir hatten den Kuchen gebacken und er sah wirklich gut aus. Joanna saß auf der Arbeitsplatte und aß gerade ein Brötchen mit Schinken und Käse, als die Wohnungstür aufging. Ich hob sie von der Platte runter und sie lief mit fliegenden Zöpfchen auf Bones zu.

Dieser warf seine Tasche einfach in die Ecke und fing Jojo auf.

„Himmel Krümel! Wie siehst du denn aus?“

Sie kamen um die Ecke und Bones erstarrte in der Bewegung.

„Und wie sieht unsere Küche denn aus?! Ist da was explodiert?“

Um ihn ruhig zu stellen, steckte Joanna ihrem Vater einfach ihr letzte Stück Semmel in den Mund.

„Onkel Jim und ich haben eine Überraschung für dich!“ erklärte sein Mädchen feierlich.

Bones kaute und schluckte, ehe er antwortete.

„Das sehe ich!“

„Ach nicht doch Daddy! Los Onkel Jim!“

Ich kämpfte verzweifelt mit meinem Grinsen, als ich die Beiden so reden hörte. Auf Joannas Anweisung holte ich nun den Kuchen.

„Darf ich präsentieren: Der Mississippi Mudd Pie! Eine hoch technische Herausforderung für mich, für Jojo und die Küche!“

„Das mit der Küche kann ich sehen!“ antwortete Bones trocken.

„Aber der Kuchen sieht lecker aus. Vielen Dank, Krümel!“

Er drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange, was sie zum lachen brachte. Ich sah beleidigt zu den Beiden.

„Ja natürlich … liebkose deine Tochter! Ich habe ja auch nichts weiter gemacht.“

Bones sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Sie ist meine Tochter … du bist der Kerl, der den halben Tag auf sie aufgepasst hat ...“

„Ja … ohne mich wärst du heute ziemlich am Arsch gewesen Bones!“

Er sah entschuldigend zu mir. Ich war ihm ja nicht mal böse. Ich hatte die Zeit mit Joanna wirklich genossen. Sehr sogar. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an, bei ihr zu sein.

„Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Kaffee zum Kuchen?“

Bones nickte. Also setzte ich frischen Kaffee auf, den von heute Morgen würde ich dann später entsorgen. Den wollte ich meinem besten Freund nicht mehr zumuten. Außerdem hatte ich mir während des Backens ein wenig gegönnt.


	3. Chapter 03

**03**

Nachdem wir uns etwas vom Kuchen einverleibt hatten, gingen wir alle duschen. Joanna und ich hatte es wirklich bitter nötig, mit all dem Mehl überall.

Um den Nachmittag dann noch zu genießen und gemeinsam ausklingen zu lassen, besuchten wir noch den Park mit dem großen Spielplatz. Das Wetter war wirklich besser geworden, die Sonne hatte sich durchgesetzt, nur der Wind war geblieben. Doch der störte nicht weiter, da es warm war.

Joanna tobte mit den anderen Kindern über den Platz, während ich mir einen Platz auf der Schaukel sicherte und Bones sich an der Stange anlehnte. Wir folgten Jo aufmerksam, damit ihr wirklich nichts passieren konnte. Es war still, bis Bones ein tiefes Seufzen von sich gab und ich zu ihm aufsah.

„Was ist los?“ fragte ich ihn.

Er war nicht der Mensch, der sonderlich gut mit Gefühlen umgehen konnte, aber man konnte ihm immer ansehen, wenn etwas nicht bei ihm stimmte. Und gerade hatte er diesen Ausdruck, als würde er leiden. Bones wollte zur Antwort ansetzen, doch ich kam ihm zuvor.

„Und wehe du kommst mir jetzt mit 'Es ist nichts'. Ich seh's dir an!“

Er sah mich einen Moment ungläubig an, ehe er antwortete.

„Es ist wegen Joanna. Ich mach mir Sorgen, dass ich zu wenig für sie da bin. Nur alle zwei Wochen, wenn überhaupt, und dann muss ich auch noch weg, wenn sie da ist. Ich habe Angst, dass sie mich deswegen eines Tages hassen wird.“

Ich schwieg einen Moment. Ich kannte das. Meine Mutter war viel unterwegs gewesen. Selten zu Hause und ich hatte bei Frank bleiben müssen. Aber ich hasste sie deswegen nicht. Wir hatten ein relativ gutes Verhältnis, ab und an mal angespannt, aber es war gut. Außerdem war das hier was anderes.

„Joanna vergöttert dich, weißt du? Du bist ihr Daddy. Vielleicht wird sie später einmal fragen, warum du nicht öfter da warst, aber Hass ist das falsche Wort Bones. Ich hasse meine Mutter auch nicht, sie hat ihren Job gemacht, so wie du auch.“

Schweigend sah Bones mich an. Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihm sonst hätte sagen sollen. Es war die Wahrheit. Und ich war mir sicher, Mädchen waren da nochmal anders als Jungs.

Joanna kam mit roten Wangen auf uns zu gerannt und als sie auf mich sprang, hatte ich es Bones schneller Reaktion zu verdanken, dass ich nicht rücklings von der Schaukel fiel.

"Hey Krümel, nicht so stürmisch!" lachte Bones, als er mich wieder in Position schob.

Zur Sicherheit blieb er hinter mir stehen, als Joanna sich in meine Arme kuschelte.

 

Der Nachmittag neigte sich langsam und wir machten uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Jo ging zwischen mir und Bones. Wir hielten sie an den Händen und spielten 'Engelchen flieg'. Sie musste so viel Lachen, dass sie Bauchschmerzen hatte. Auch Bones schien seine Zweifel für diesen Moment vergessen zu haben, denn er lachte ebenso ausgelassen, wie seine Tochter.

Während die beiden Bones Exfrau anriefen, um die Abholung morgen ein wenig nach hinten zu schieben, bereitete ich die Pizza soweit vor, dass wir sie gemeinsam belegen konnten.

 

Den Abend verbrachten wir gemeinsam wieder auf dem Sofa, schauten Filme und spielten Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht. Es war schon nach Mitternacht als Joanna die Augen zu fielen und sie auf Bones Schoß einzuschlafen drohte.

"Na komm Krümel, gehen wir ins Bett."

"Nich Onkel Jim …"

"Was?" hakte Bones nach.

"Onkel Jim muss mit. Er muss bei uns schlafen!"

"Jo, Jim möchte bestimmt in seinem Bett schlafen. Oder?"

Er drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich fragend an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Mir war das egal. Ich konnte auch bei ihnen schlafen. Bones seufzte.

"Na dann komm."

Er stand mit seiner Tochter im Arm auf und wir gingen in das kalte Schlafzimmer. Bones legte Joanna ins Bett und ich ging auf die freie Seite, legte mich zu Jo.

"Du muss in die Mitte" hauchte sie in ihrem Halbschlaf.

Jetzt war es an mir, zu meinem besten Freund zu blicken und diesmal zuckte er mit den Schultern. Also hob ich Joanna nach außen und legte mich zwischen Bones und sie.

Glücklich schlang Joanna ihren Arm um mich, schmiegte sich an meine Seite und schlief augenblicklich ein. Bones legte sich auf seine Seite, auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

"Na?" fragte ich leise.

"Seit wann bist du denn so schüchtern?"

Ich konnte seinen bösen Blick spüren. Er drehte sich zumindest auf die Seite, so dass er entspannter liegen konnte.

"Ich bin nicht schüchtern. Es ist nur seltsam, dass außer Jo jemand in meinem Bett schläft." kam seine Antwort.

Für mich war es ebenso ungewohnt, wie für Bones. Aber es war nett. Die Wärme von Joanna ließ mich nun schläfrig werden.

"Nacht Bones."

"Nacht."

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich noch vor Bones Wecker wach. Joanna schlief noch immer an mich gekuschelt. Ihr Arm hatte sich ein wenig nach oben bewegt und lag nun an meinem Hals. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen und küsste das Ärmchen vor mir. Und auch an meiner linken Seite drückte sich jemand an mich.

Bones schien sich im Schlaf an mich gekuschelt zu haben. Seine Beine umschlagen die meinen und seine Fingerspitzen berührten die von Joanna.

Ich war überwältigt von dem Gefühl, welches sich in mir ausbreitete. Diese Beiden waren mir im Moment das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, was mir jetzt bewusst wurde. Ich drückte Jo fester an mich, vergrub mein Gesicht in ihrem dichten Haar.

"Was los?" flüsterte sie leise.

Verdammt, jetzt hatte ich sie geweckt. Das hatte ich nicht gewollt.

"Alles gut Engelchen. Schlaf weiter."

Als eine Weile nichts mehr von ihr kam, dachte ich schon, sie wäre eingeschlafen. Und ich genoss die Wärme und die Ruhe am Morgen.

"Onkel Jim?" kam es dann leise von Joanna.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig, sodass ich ihr in die Augen blicken konnte.

"Was ist los?"

"Du musst mir was versprechen!"

"Was denn?"

"Wenn ich dann nicht mehr da bin und du mit Daddy allein bist, musst du auf ihn aufpassen, ja? Du musst immer bei ihm sein, wenn ich es nicht kann! Du darfst ihn nicht allein lassen."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

"Er mag dich nämlich ... sehr sogar!" fügte Joanna noch hinzu.

Ich musste nicht lange überlegen. Wie hätte ich ihr dieses Versprechen ausschlagen können.

"Ich verspreche es dir! Ich lass ihn nicht allein, solange ich lebe!"

Mit einem Lächeln setzte sie sich nun auf und gab somit einen meiner Arme frei. Den zweiten missbrauchte ihr Vater gerade als Kissen.

Joanna hielt mir den kleinen Finger hin und ich hakte meinen bei ihr ein.

"Indianerehrenwort?" fragte Jo und ich nickte.

Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu ihrem Vater, welcher nun leise schnarchte. Sie kicherte leise, als sie sich über meinen Bauch legte und ihn beim schlafen beobachtete. Er wirkte so ruhig und befreit in diesem Moment. Ich wünschte mir, dass er öfter so sein konnte. Es würde ihm gut tun.

Joanna stupste leicht gegen Bones Wange und er knurrte leise, was uns beide zum lachen brachte.

"Lass ihn schlafen Jo. Sein Tag gestern war anstrengend genug."

Bones bewegte sich und gab zumindest meine Beine frei.

"Ich bin wach ... bei eurem Geschnatter kann ja kein Mensch schlafen."

Bones hatte die Augen noch geschlossen und vergrub sein Gesicht noch einmal kurz an meinem Arm, ehe er sich auf den Ellbogen aufstützte. Schmerzlich verzog ich mein Gesicht, als das Blut wieder hindurch lief. Bones standen die Haare wild ab und auf seinen Wangen waren die ersten Bartstoppeln zu sehen. Sein Anblick ließ mich laut auflachen und auch seine Tochter kicherte.

"Du siehst lustig aus, Daddy!" prustete sie.

"Ach ja?" fragte Bones mit knurrigem Unterton in der Stimme.

Er schnappte sich sein Mädchen, worauf diese nur noch mehr lachen musste und vergnügt quietschte. Ich brachte mich in Sicherheit, in dem ich das Bett so schnell wie möglich verließ.

Meine Hand ballte ich immer wieder zur Faust, um die Durchblutung anzuregen. Bones schien schon eine Weile darauf geschlafen zu haben. Ich wollte gerade das Schlafzimmer verlassen, als Joanna nach mir rief.

"Wo gehst du hin?"

Lächelnd ging ich zum Bett zurück und beugte mich zu ihr runter. Sie lag jetzt quer über Bones und sah mich aus den rehbraunen Augen an. Ich wollte gerade antworten, als sie sich nach oben drückte und mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab. Ich sah sie verdutzt an.

"Danke Onkel Jim."

Jetzt sahen Bones und ich beide verwirrt aus.

"Wofür?" hakte mein bester Freund nun nach.

"Einfach so...." war Joannas simple Antwort.

Ich strich ihr nochmal durch die Haare, ehe ich in die Küche verschwand, um Frühstück zu machen. Ja verdammt, ich war ein Selbstversorger und das konnte Bones auch mal zu schätzen lernen.

 

Der Tag ging viel zu schnell vorbei. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, zogen wir uns an und machten uns auf den Weg ins Aquarium.

Es war ein schöner Tag und nachdem Bones' Ex Jojo am Abend abgeholt hatte, widmete ich mich wieder dem Lernen und er ging in eine Zwölf-Stunden-Nachtschicht, die genau so endete, dass er zu den Kursen gehen konnte.

Eigentlich leistete er ein enormes Pensum. Und ich hatte morgen diesen Test. Nachdem ich die Sachen immer und immer wieder durchgegangen war, wollte ich eigentlich nur noch eins: Schlafen!


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

Die Woche verlief wirklich gut. Die Prüfung war einfach gewesen. Es war gut, dass ich mich auf mein Bauchgefühl verlassen konnte.

Ich sah Bones unter der Woche kaum. Nur zwei Mal an der Akademie und dann erst wieder am Samstag Nachmittag. Er war fertig. Der Notfall, welcher die Woche vorher eingeliefert worden war, hatte ihn die restliche Woche beschäftigt und jetzt hatte er bis Montag frei.

Als er nach Hause kam, schmiss er seine Sachen in eine Ecke.

"Ich muss heute Abend ausgehen!"

Mehr konnte ich ihm nicht entlocken, ehe er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer zu warf und ich auf dem Sofa sitzen blieb.

War das eine Aufforderung gewesen, ihn zu begleiten oder einfach die Wiedergabe einer Tatsache, damit ich mich drauf einstellen konnte.

 

Wie sich ein paar Stunden später heraus stellte, sollte ich mitgehen. Bones war es egal, wohin wir gingen. Club, Bar, Kneipe ... Hauptsache es wäre ein guter Whisky für ihn drin.

So schmiss ich mich in meine ausgewaschene Jeans, ein schwarzes Shirt und zog meine Lederjacke über, als wir uns auf den Weg ins Vergnügungsviertel machten. Bones entschied sich für eine Bar. Dort trafen wir auf ein paar seiner Kumpel, zu denen wir uns setzten.

 

Ich besorgte gerade die nächste Runde an der Bar, als mich eine hübsche Blondine ansprach. Wir begannen uns zu unterhalten und ich vergaß die nächste Runde. Abigail war hübsch und smart, intelligent und redegewandt, sodass ich auch die Zeit langsam vergaß.

Nach einer Stunde, wir wollten uns gerade verabreden, schlang sich ein Arm um meine Schultern. Fragend blickte ich auf und sah in das vertraute Gesicht von einem von Bones' Freunden.

"Hey Kirk, du solltest unseren Doc nach Hause bringen. Ich glaube er hat genug für heute und am Montag sollte er für den Außeneinsatz fit sein."

Mein Blick wanderte über meine Schulter, an den Platz, wo mein bester Freund saß. Er schien mittlerweile wirklich genug zu haben, aber ich hätte auch gern noch Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Ich wollte gerade etwas zu Abigail sagen, als Bones an meiner Seite aufkreuzte. Sein Arm schlang sich um meine Mitte, er lehnte gefährlich an mir, sodass auch ich meinen Arm um ihn legte.

"Schim ... du muss nich mitgehn. Ich kann dassss allain!"

Ich musste leicht lächeln. So hörte ich mich für gewöhnlich auch an, wenn er mich nach Hause bringen wollte.

"Nichts da junger Mann. Ich bring dich jetzt heim. Entschuldige Abigail." sagte ich an die Blonde gewandt.

"Vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal wieder."

Sie winkte mir zum Abschied, ehe sie zu ihren Freundinnen an den Tisch zurück kehrte. Ich folgte ihr mit wehmütigem Blick.

"Du kanns Bessere haben!" holte Bones mich aus den Gedanken.

"Ja? Denkst du?" gab ich ihm als Antwort und stemmte mich mit ihm hoch.

Wir waren alle im Training und Bones hatte ein gutes Gewicht. Ich ging voraus, drückte die Tür auf und wir traten in die frische Nachtluft.

Wir hätten auch mit den Shuttles fahren können, doch das war mir zu umständlich. Zu Fuß waren wir sicherlich um einiges schneller. Vor allem brauchte ich nicht mit Bones diskutieren, warum er in das Shuttle musste.

Sparte mir Nerven.

Denn im Gegensatz zu mir, der in betrunkenem Zustand wie ein Lämmchen war, war Bones ein zäher Knochen, der noch lieber diskutierte.

Als wir in eine der dunklen Gassen einbogen, schlang ich meinen Arm noch fester um ihn. Mein bester Freund ging schweigend neben mir.

 

Erst als wir zu Hause waren und ich ihn in den Aufzug stellen wollte, kam Leben in den Brünetten. Er wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen und ich wollte ihn nicht die Treppen in den obersten Stock dirigieren. Ich presste mich mit vollem Gewicht gegen ihn und ließ erst wieder locker, als wir oben angekommen waren.

"Spinns du? Da drin kann man stecken bleibn!" fauchte er mich an.

"Ja ... und ich bin mir sicher, das hätte uns ein paar Probleme bereitet. Aber wir sind ja gut angekommen, oder?"

Schweigend nickte Bones, als ich ihn an den Türrahmen lehnte, um die Tür aufzuschließen. Ich bugsierte meinen besten Freund ins Wohnzimmer, fast bis an sein Schlafzimmer.

"Den Rest schaffst du allein oder?" fragte ich ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Zur Sicherheit machte ich ihm noch den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke auf, damit es da keine Probleme gab.

"Schlaf gut Doc!"

Ich klopfte ihm gegen die Schulter und wollte gehen, als er mich am Arm festhielt und zu sich zurück zog. Ich war definitiv zu perplex, als seine Lippen plötzlich auf meinen lagen. Bones fackelte nicht lange, zog mich fest an sich und drängte mit seiner Zunge in meinen Mund.

Zuerst wollte ich mich noch wehren, presste meine Hände gegen Bones Brust. Doch als seine Zunge die meine umfocht, schmolz meine Gegenwehr dahin.

Allerdings rief mir ein kleines Stimmchen zu, dass er betrunken war und sich möglicherweise morgen nicht mehr daran erinnerte.

Also entzog ich ihm meine Lippen, sah in die hungrigen, dunklen Augen.

Holla die Waldfee, da wollte anscheinend jemand mehr, als einen Kuss.

"Du has was Bessers verdient, Schim." hauchte er gegen meine Lippen.

"Du aber auch Bones. Du hast weitaus besseres verdient, als mich."

Ich legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange, strich sanft darüber.

"Geh jetzt schlafen, Bones."

Der Ältere schmiegte sich an meine Hand, er schien diese Berührung wirklich sehr zu genießen.

„Bleib …“ flüsterte er leise.

Ich schloss gepeinigt meine Augen. Er war mein bester Freund, verdammt! Mein einziger bester Freund! Und ich wollte das alles nicht wegen einer solchen Dummheit aufs Spiel setzen. Was wenn ihm später irgendwann einfiel, dass ich vielleicht doch nicht das Richtige war für ihn? Oder das sich unsere Wege irgendwann wirklich trennten?

Was ich in Anbetracht dem Versprechen Joanna gegenüber nicht hoffte.

Ich legte nun meine zweite Hand an Bones Gesicht und zwang ihn, mich anzusehen, mir in die Augen zu blicken.

„Nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du es nicht bereust!“

Er atmete einen Moment tief durch, ehe er nickte. Dann war die Sache also soweit geklärt.

„Dann werde ich bleiben“ hauchte ich gegen Bones' Lippen.

Ein kurzes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, ehe er sie wieder auf meine presste, mich fest an sich zog. Seine Hände strichen über meinen Rücken, schoben sich weiter nach oben, bis zu meinen Schultern.

Meine hatten noch immer an seinen Wangen gelegen, sodass sie nun in Bones Nacken rutschten.

Bones löste eine Hand und öffnete damit die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer, ehe wir in den kalten Raum traten. Da wir gerade voneinander ließen, nutzte ich die Zeit und zog mir meine Jacke aus, die ich noch schnell ins Wohnzimmer warf, ebenso wie meine Stiefel. Die wollte er bestimmt nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer haben.

Ich richtete mich gerade auf, als sich seine Arme von hinten um mich legten und seine Lippen sich an meinem Hals gütlich taten.

Ich lehnte mich etwas gegen ihn, allerdings brachte uns das gefährlich ins Wanken, also ließ ich es besser sein.

Bones brachte uns an sein Bett, wo er mich rein schubste. Er wartete nicht lange, sondern kam augenblicklich über mich, verteilte kleine Küsse auf meinem Gesicht. Ich schob meine Hände unter sein Shirt und als sich Bones wieder aufrichtete, zog ich es ihm über den Kopf.

Oh verdammt, er war wirklich gut trainiert. Die breiten Schultern, der trainierte Oberkörper. Sogar ein Ansatz von Six-Pack war zu erkennen. Das bemerkte man so normalerweise nicht, da er auch nicht sonderlich enge Kleidung trug. Und die meiste Zeit trugen wir sowieso die rote Uniform der Akademie. Und es gefiel mir, was ich da sah.

Auch Bones ließ mich nicht lange angezogen. Er zog mir ungeduldig mein Shirt aus und fackelte auch nicht lange mit meiner Jeans.

Ich ließ mir etwas mehr Zeit bei seiner Hose, doch irgendwann war es auch an ihr, den Weg auf den Boden zu finden.

Schließlich ließ sich Bones mit vollem Gewicht auf mich sinken. Unsere Erregungen trafen aufeinander, nur getrennt durch unsere Shorts. Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, denn es erregte mich schon ziemlich.

Seine Hände glitten über meinen Körper, während ich mich nach oben bäumte.

Bones hatte Recht. Er war wirklich Besser, als die Blonde. Es war Bones!

Seine Lippen lagen nun wieder an meinem Hals. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass ich morgen ein paar unschöne Flecken haben würde.

Bones Hände verschränkten sich mit meinen, als er mich erneut leidenschaftlich küsste. Und wenn er seine Hüften weiter so einsetzte, dann würde ich kommen, ohne das er mich je wirklich berührt hatte.

Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer, intensiver. Auch begaben sich seine Lippen wieder auf Wanderschaft, glitten wieder an meinen Hals. Ich spürte noch ein paar sanfte Berührungen, ehe gar nichts mehr kam.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte zu Bones.

Das war jetzt …

Ernsthaft?

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ ich mich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

Er war eingeschlafen.

Ich konnte nicht anders und musste lauthals Lachen. Beruhigte mich aber schnell, weil er ja schlief. Das war bestimmt auch besser so.

Ich löste eine Hand aus seiner und zog die Decke nun über uns. Anschließend zog ich mich etwas unter Bones hervor und legte mich neben ihn. Einen sanften Kuss platzierte ich noch auf Bones Schläfe, ehe ich auch ins Land der Träume dämmerte.

 

Mein Erwachen am nächsten Morgen war weitaus weniger sanft, als ich gehofft hatte. Ich schmiegte mich an den warmen Körper von Bones, als dieser aufwachte. Im ersten Moment drückte er mich noch etwas an sich, ehe er richtig wach wurde und einen halben Meter nach hinten rutschte und sich aufsetzte.

„Heilige Scheiße … Jim, was machst du hier?“

Ich räkelte mich ein wenig, ehe ich mich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Und was ist mit deinem Hals passiert?!“

Ein schelmisches Grinsen kam auf meine Lippen.

„Oh Bones … du warst so sanft zu mir. Du wolltest das ich bleibe und ich bin geblieben!“

Er sah mich an, als ob ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

„Wie … was?!“

„Na, ich hab dich nach Hause gebracht, du hast mich geküsst und gebeten zu bleiben. Ich hab gesagt, ich würde bleiben, wenn du dir keine Vorwürfe machen würdest und du hast genickt!“

„Haben wir?“

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Nein, du bist eingeschlafen.“

Bones ließ sich wieder neben mich in die Kissen fallen.

„Das tut mir Leid ...“

„Ich sagte, dass du es nicht bereuen sollst!“

„Nein, ich spreche nicht von bereuen. Nur das ich eingeschlafen bin, dass tut mir Leid.“

Ich lachte laut.

„Das hätte ich nun nicht erwartet“ gestand ich.

Bones zog die Decke wieder über sich und vergrub seinen Arm unter dem Kissen.

„Hätte ich eigentlich auch nicht. Aber jetzt ist es passiert. Lass uns einfach im Bett bleiben heute. Das Wetter ist auch eher bescheiden und ich muss morgen zu einem Außeneinsatz. Ich will es ruhig heute.“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„An mir soll es nicht scheitern.“

Ich hatte nach der letzten Woche mit Sicherheit nichts gegen einen Tag im Bett. Vor allem, weil Bones auch einen alten TV hier hatte, auf dem man Filme gucken konnte. Ich organisierte uns noch etwas zu trinken und zu essen, auch unsere Shirts und Hosen. Danach machten wir es uns in Bones Bett gemütlich und sahen uns alte Filme zusammen an. Auch Joanna riefen wir am Abend noch an und erkundigten uns nach ihrer Woche.


	5. Chapter 05

**05**

 

Joanna freute sich wie ein Flitzebogen, dass ihr Daddy und Onkel Jim endlich wieder auf die Erde kamen. Sie waren jetzt so lange weg gewesen.

Sie stand an der Landungsbasis der Shuttle, hibbelte an der Hand ihrer Mutter.

Und sie wurde noch unruhiger, als sie ihren Vater entdeckte, der aus seinem der Medical-Hoover sprang.

„DADDY!!“

Er drehte sich erschrocken um und blickte in die Richtung, aus welcher die Stimme gekommen war.

„Joanna!“ kam es schockiert über seine Lippen.

Er gab noch ein paar Anweisungen, ehe er in ihre Richtung kam.

„Jo … kannst du noch ein bisschen mit Mama hier warten? Ihr könnt euch in die Halle setzen, ich muss mich beeilen!“

Seine Ex sah ihn finster an.

„Ich muss zurück in die Arbeit, Leonard. Es war ausgemacht, dass du dich in den Ferien um Joanna kümmerst! Ich habe keine Zeit, noch länger hier zu bleiben!“

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, warf einen Blick über seine Schulter.

„Okay … okay, ich nehme sie mit.“

Leonard schnappte sich sein Mädchen, warf sie über die Schulter und begann zu laufen.

„PASS AUF SIE AUF LEONARD!“ schrie ihm seine Ex hinterher.

Als ob er im Moment keine anderen Sorgen hatte, als das. Ihr war in all den Jahren noch nichts passiert, in denen er auf sie aufgepasst hatte.

„Daddy, wo ist Onkel Jim?“

Der Brünette schluckte, während er weiterlief.

„Darum eilt es Jo! Er ist … verletzt.“

Er spürte den bohrenden Blick seiner Tochter.

„Er … ist … VERLETZT?! DADDY!“

„Himmel, Jo ich weiß! Es ist jetzt nicht das, was wir uns gewünscht haben, aber er hat uns allen das Leben gerettet!“

„Oh ganz toll, Daddy! Weißt du, was er mir vor Jahren versprochen hat? Das er immer auf dich aufpassen wird, wenn ich nicht da bin! Und das hat er getan! Und du … oh ich bin so wütend!“

Leonard lief mit seiner zehnjährigen Tochter auf dem Arm über das Gelände, hinein in das medizinische Zentrum, in Richtung seines Labors.

„Auf wen bist du wütend, Engelchen?“

Sie drehte seinen Kopf zu sich.

„Auf dich Daddy! AUF DICH!“

„Ja, aber warum denn?“ Leonard verstand die Welt nicht mehr!

Erst starb Jim unter seiner Aufsicht. Sein bester Freund war tot, verdammt!

Dann fand er einen Weg, ihn wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen, was er nun auch versuchte!

Und nun war seine Tochter auf noch wütend! Gab es denn so was?

„Aber warum Jojo, ich versteh's nicht?“

Sie kamen an seinem Büro an. Leonard öffnete die Tür und setzte seine Tochter erst einmal auf die darin befindliche Liege.

„Erklärst du es mir?“ fragte er die Achtjährige.

Joanna sah ihn finster aus den braunen Augen an. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem Strich zusammengepresst und ihre Hände zu kleinen Fäusten geballt.

„Er hat es mir versprochen, weißt du! Das er auf dich aufpasst! Und du … du schaffst das nicht! Er wird immer verletzt und bekommt Prügel und Ärger und was weiß ich! Und jetzt ist er auch noch verletzt!“

Die Tür zu seinem Büro flog auf, als er seiner Tochter gerade antworten wollte.

„Doktor McCoy, der Leichnam von Captain Kirk ist gerade eingetroffen!“

Der Arzt sah auf das Gesicht seiner Tochter, aus dem gerade alle Farbe wich.

„Bringen Sie die Blutampullen ins Labor, damit wir das Serum daraus herstellen können! SCHNELL!“ blaffte er den Assistenzarzt an.

Dieser verschwand auch gleich und der Doktor konnte sich wieder seiner Tochter widmen.

„Sein Leichnam?“ kam es leise von ihr.

„Du sagtest, er sei verletzt! Und er ist eigentlich TOT!“

Verzweifelt sah Bones auf seine Tochter.

„Joanna, gib mir zwei oder drei Stunden und wir können über alles in Ruhe reden! Aber jetzt braucht Jim mich, ja?“

Sie atmete panisch durch die Nase und versuchte ihre Tränen nieder zu kämpfen.

„Du hast ihn sterben lassen, Daddy! Und was noch schlimmer ist, du hast mich angelogen!“

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass Jim sich irgendetwas sagen lassen würde, Engelchen! Und Lügen ist ein dehnbarer Begriff Joanna!“

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine, kniete sich vor sie auf den Boden und sah in die tränenerfüllten Augen seiner Tochter.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich ihn retten werde! Das er wieder ganz der Alte sein wird und du bald wieder mit ihm spielen kannst Joanna, okay? Aber dazu muss ich jetzt arbeiten! Kann ich dich für ein paar Stunden alleine hier lassen?“

Sie nickte.

„Rette ihn Daddy, bitte!“

Damit stand Leonard auf, gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand.

 

Als er ein paar Stunden später wieder in sein Büro kam, um nach Joanna zu sehen, war diese auf der Krankenliege eingeschlafen. Er deckte sie zu und hob sie hoch. Mit seiner schlafenden Tochter auf dem Arm machte er sich nun auf den Weg in Jims Zimmer.

Sie hatten ihm die Infusion mit dem Serum aus Khans Blut angehängt und wie es schien, verkraftete er sie ziemlich gut. Zumindest waren seine Vitalzeichen stabil und Bones war der Überzeugung, dass es besser wäre, wenn Joanna bei Jim wäre, wenn er aufwachte.

Leider konnten sie überhaupt nicht abschätzen, wann es soweit sein würde.

 

***~***

 

Als ich meine Augen aufschlug, wusste ich im ersten Moment nicht, wo ich war. Ich konnte mich daran erinnern, den Warp-Kern wieder in Position gebracht zu haben … an Spock, wie er vor dieser Scheibe kniete …

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und zuckte zusammen.

Neben meinem Bett stand ein Stuhl, auf welchem Joanna saß. Schlafend und fest in eine Decke gehüllt. Ich streckte meine Hand ein wenig aus, um ihre Wange berühren zu können. Ein paar ihrer Haare verfingen sich zwischen meinen Fingern und ich hielt sie sanft zwischen ihnen.

„Sie sitzt seit unserer Rückkehr hier“ drang eine mir bekannte Stimme an mein Ohr.

Ich wandte meinen Kopf und blickte in Bones Gesicht.

„Sie hat mich angeschrien. Meine Tochter … hat mich angeschrien.“

Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu Joanna, deren Wange sich nun an meine Finger schmiegte.

„Hey Engelchen!“

„Lass sie schlafen Jim!“ knurrte Bones mich an.

„Du hast gesagt, sie sitzt seit zwei Wochen hier? Dann darf ich sie jetzt auch wecken!“

Meine Finger glitten erneut sanft über ihre Wange, was ihre Augen nun flattern ließ und sie schneller aufflogen, als ich gedacht hätte.

„Onkel Jim!“ kam es rau über ihre Lippen.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich über mein Gesicht aus.

„Hey Engelchen … hast du mich vermisst?“

Ich wusste nicht, ob sie in Tränen ausbrechen oder mich anschreien würde. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ im Moment beides zu.

Doch so schnell konnte ich gar nicht schauen, hatte sie sich aus der Decke befreit und lag in meinen Armen. Ihren Kopf an meiner Haslbeuge vergraben, ihre Arme um meinen Hals geschlungen.

„Hey … Joanna, lass Jim doch atmen!“

„Schon gut Bones …“ besänftigte ich meinen besten Freund.

„Lass sie!“

Es fühlte sich gut an, den kleinen Körper in meinen Armen zu halten. Ich wollte die Decke ein wenig anheben, doch allein wollte es mir nicht gelingen. Also half mein bester Freund mir und deckte mich und seine Tochter zu.

Joanna hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, sie lag einfach nur da und streichelte über meine Wange. Mein Arm war um ihre Mitte geschlungen und hielt sie fest.

Ich fühlte mich ein paar Jahre zurück versetzt. Wie an diesem einen Morgen, als ich zwischen den beiden McCoys aufgewacht war und ich Joanna das Versprechen gegeben hatte, auf Bones aufzupassen.

Ich legte meinen freien Arm nun auch um Jo und streichelte über ihr Haar.

Bones ließ uns keinen Moment aus den Augen, setzte sich in den freien Stuhl.

Es wurmte mich, dass ich Joanna solche Sorgen gemacht hatte. Und auch meinem besten Freund.

"Schlaf Jim. Die Infusion hat dich schön geschafft" drang Bones Stimme an mein Ohr.

Ich wandte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung.

"Danke …"

Er tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab. Joanna bewegte sich vorsichtig in meinen Armen, legte sich gemütlich hin. Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen und schlief wieder ein. Erst als ihr Atem gleichmäßig ging, wandte ich mich erneut an Bones.

"Wie lange war ich weg?"

"Zwei Wochen."

"Und Joanna? Wie lange ist sie schon hier?"

Bones seufzte.

"Von dem Augenblick an, als ich den Fuß auf irdischen Boden gesetzt habe. Sie hat dich nicht zehn Minuten allein gelassen. Ihre Mutter bringt mich um, wenn sie erfährt, dass ihre Tochter den größten Teil der Ferien im Krankenhaus verbracht hat."

Mein Blick wanderte zurück zu Joanna, deren Hand sich nun fest in mein Hemd krallte.

"Sie hat mich angeschrien, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich hätte nicht auf dich aufgepasst, hat sie gesagt und sie redet kein Wort mit mir. Ich hab sie angelogen Jim …"

Meine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.

"Du hast sie angelogen? Wegen was?"

"Dir, du Idiot! Ich konnte ihr doch nicht sagen, dass du tot bist. Also hab ich gesagt, du seist verletzt. Bis sich einer meiner Assistenzärzte verplappert hat."

"Ich lebe Bones ... das ist das einzige was zählt. Joanna wird sich schon wieder mit dir vertragen. Du wolltest nur ihr Bestes. Irgendwann wird sie es verstehen."

Sein Blick lag nun auf mir und Joanna. Es kam mir vor, als ob von den Beiden eine Last abgefallen wäre. Auch fiel mir auf, dass sich in der Haltung meines besten Freundes etwas geändert hatte. Er wirkte angespannter als sonst, noch dazu sah er aus, als ob er um zehn Jahre gealtert wäre.

Meine Augen lagen wieder auf Jo, als Bones leise sagte

"Du hast ihr das Versprechen gegeben, auf mich aufzupassen. Warum Jim? Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann."

Meine Finger spielten wieder mit ihren Haaren.

War es Schwachsinn gewesen, ihr dieses Versprechen zu geben? Ein wenig naiv vielleicht. Aber ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Sie hatte mich so lieb darum gebeten und dann hatte sie auch noch gesagt, dass er mich mochte.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich ihr nicht widerstehen kann ...“

„Am Arsch …“ knurrte er.

„Leonard, du bist mein bester Freund! Das ich für dich sterben würde, brauch ich ja wohl nicht sagen oder?“

Er starrte mich bei diesen Worten finster an.

„Nein … das hast du ja glorreich bewiesen.“

Nach diesen Worten war unser Gespräch erst einmal beendet. Bones war der festen Überzeugung, ich würde Schlaf brauchen und mein Körper holte sich das, was er haben wollte.

 

***~***

 

Nach ein paar weiteren Tagen erklärte Bones, dass es nun Zeit für mich wäre, endlich nach Hause zu gehen. Ich sei soweit wieder hergestellt, dass es keine Gründe mehr gäbe, mich länger hier zu behalten.

Doch das war für Joanna nicht relevant.

„Jim kommt mit zu uns, Daddy!“

Es waren die ersten Worte, die ich von ihr hörte, die sie direkt an ihren Vater richtete. Und ihr Blick schien keine Wiederworte zuzulassen, denn er nickte schweigend.

So kam es, dass ich das zweite Mal bei Bones mit einzog. Auch wenn es nur für den Aufenthalt während des Landgangs und bis die Enterprise wieder auf Vordermann gebracht war.

Seit wir die Akademie verlassen hatten, war ich noch nie in seiner neuen Wohnung gewesen. Sie entsprach in etwa unserer Alten. Zumindest der Größe nach. Eingerichtet war sie eher spartanisch, da er ja wenig Zeit hier verbrachte. Wie wir alle.

„Ich bring meine Sachen mal ins Gästezimmer“ teilte ich Bones mit.

Er war den ganzen Weg vom Krankenhaus hierher äußerst schweigsam gewesen. Wie schon die letzten Tage. Seit unserer letzten Unterhaltung war nichts weiter gekommen, als die Fragen nach meinem Befinden.

Joanna hielt sich noch immer an meiner Hand fest. Sie war keinen Millimeter von meiner Seite gewichen, seit ich aufgewacht war.

„Daddy ...“ kam es nun von der Kleinen.

„Daddy, ich möchte, dass Onkel Jim bei uns schläft.“

Ich hörte ein resigniertes Seufzen von Bones. Erneut kam keine Antwort von ihm. Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter. Sah, wie er im Badezimmer verschwand.

Ich ging vor Joanna in die Hocke und sah ihr ernst ins Gesicht. Ich führte ihre kleine Hand an meine Lippen.

„Engelchen, es ist lieb, wie sehr du dich um mich sorgst. Aber du kannst deinen Vater doch nicht weiter so bestrafen? Du sprichst kaum mehr mit ihm, eigentlich gar nicht. Weißt du Jo, er hat das nur getan, weil er Angst um dich hatte. Was wenn das nicht geklappt hätte, mit der Transfusion? Was wenn ich gestorben wäre?“

„Du warst tot, Onkel Jim.“ kam es nüchtern von ihr.

„Ich weiß, Engelchen. Aber ohne deinen Daddy wäre ich nicht hier! Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Und es ist nicht fair, dass du ihn so bestrafst. Geh zu ihm Jo … und ich schlafe im Gästezimmer.“

Sie sah mich finster an. Ich wusste, sie würde diese 'Du warst tot'-Karte jedes Mal ausspielen, wenn sie etwas haben wollte. Doch ich würde das gar nicht erst anfangen.

„Los geh zu ihm!“

Ich gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Hand, ehe ich sie zu ihrem Vater schickte.

Dieser war mittlerweile wieder aus dem Badezimmer getreten und er blickte mehr als erstaunt auf seine Tochter, als diese mit Volldampf in ihn lief, ihre Arme um seine Mitte schlang und ihr Gesicht an seinem Bauch verbarg. Ich hatte ihr ansehen können, dass es auch für Jo eine Qual gewesen war, die Zeit ohne Bones zu verbringen. Sie liebte ihn einfach viel zu sehr. Aber ich bewunderte sie für ihre Ausdauer und Konsequenz … den sie hatte sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, einfach aufzugeben.

Bones Hände legten sich liebevoll an Joannas Kopf, streichelten über das braune Haar.

Sein Blick wanderte nun zu mir, während er sein Mädchen fest im Arm hielt. Ich hockte noch immer auf dem Boden und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Es war okay. Sie brauchten einander nun mehr, als ich.

Ich erhob mich und ging ins Gästezimmer, brachte meine Sachen rein. Es waren nicht viele Dinge, die ich bei mir hatte. Meine Schlafsachen legte ich gleich auf die Decke und ging wieder nach draußen, meinen Kulturbeutel in der Hand.

Ich schlich mich ins Badezimmer, wo ich als erstes meine Zahnbürste in den Becher dazu stellte. Anschließend pfrimelte ich mir die Kontaktlinsen aus den Augen, tat sie in die Flüssigkeit und setzte meine Brille auf. Bones hatte bei einer seiner letzten Untersuchungen festgestellt, dass ich schlechter sah, als vorher und hatte gleich Maßnahmen dagegen ergriffen. Er hatte mir zwar auch eine Laserbehandlung vorgeschlagen, aber solang ich noch etwas sah, war ich nicht gewillt, mir in meinen Augen mit Licht herumspielen zu lassen. Und die Brille störte mich nun wirklich nicht.

 

Wir hatten Pizza zum Abendessen bestellt und es war das Beste, dass ich seit langem gegessen hatte. Der Käse zerlief richtig und zog Fäden und auch der Rotwein, welchen mein bester Freund ausgesucht hatte, war vorzüglich. Joanna trank Pfirsicheistee und hatte überall Tomatensauce im Gesicht. Es war das erste Mal seit meinem erwachen, dass ich sie wieder ausgelassen sah. Sie lachte und machte Späße. Und das tat gut.

In diesem Moment war es, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Fast als wären wir wieder an der Academy und Joanna auf Besuch hier. Doch es war anders. Es war als ob dieses Mal ein dunkler Schatten über uns schwebte.

Aber weder Bones, noch ich wollten im Moment darüber reden. Nicht solange Joanna hier war.

 

Wir entschieden uns dazu, wieder einen Film anzuschauen. Wir trugen alle bereits unsere Schlafsachen. Joanna trug einen blauen Schlafanzug mit Sternen, der ihr göttlich stand. Bones trug Jogginghosen und ein altes T-Shirt, während ich Boxers und ein Shirt trug.

Während wir uns gemeinsam 'Der Hobbit' anschauten, saß die kleine Maus in meinem Schoß und spielte mit den Fingern ihres Daddys.

„Das ist so schön, wenn wir alle zusammen sind“ flüsterte Joanna.

Ich schlang meinen Arm fester um sie und drückte Jo fest an mich. Sie hatte Recht. Es fühlte sich für mich wieder an, als wären sie meine Familie. Dieser eine feste Bestandteil in meinem Leben, der sich nie ändern sollte.

„Ja … es ist wirklich schön, bei euch zu sein.“

Sie erwiderte die Geste und Bones küsste ihre Hand.

„Jojo, würdest du mich und Jim einen Moment allein lassen?“

Joanna sah skeptisch zu ihrem Vater, welcher sie nur mit einem sanften Lächeln bedachte. Auch ich blickte fragend zu ihm. Warum wollte er jetzt mit mir allein sein? Ich konnte mir keinen Grund dafür vorstellen.

Das Mädchen drehte sich zu mir um, gab mir einen Kuss, ebenso ihrem Vater.

„Ich geh ins Bett. Ich bin müde. Gute Nacht, Daddy.“

Bones Hand strich durch Joannas Haar, ehe das Mädchen im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich nun nackt, ohne Jo auf meinem Schoß. Aus diesem Grund zog ich die Decke, welche neben mir lag, nun über mich und kuschelte mich darin ein.

Die Augen meines besten Freundes folgten jeder meiner Bewegungen. Und als meine Augen wieder auf seine trafen, schoss ihm unweigerlich die Röte ins Gesicht.

Der Film lief noch ein paar Minuten, ehe Bones sich räusperte.

„Jim … ich … wir müssen reden!“

Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Das klang irgendwie nicht so gut. Wollte er mich etwa aus seiner Wohnung werfen? Ich meine, es war Joannas Schuld, dass ich hier war. Und mitten in der Nacht? Das war ernsthaft nicht die feine englische Art.

„Bones … ich werde morgen gehen. Aber lass mich wenigstens heute Nacht hier schlafen. Meine Wohnung ist bestimmt arschkalt und ich …“

„Wer … was?! Was redest du da?“

Er sah mich entsetzt an. Und ich starrte verwirrt zurück.

„Du schmeißt mich nicht raus?“ hakte ich nach.

„Wieso sollte ich? Es ist besser, wenn du noch unter Beobachtung bleibst. Wer weiß, vielleicht entwickelst du ja noch irgendwelche Superkräfte oder verfällst dem Größenwahn.“

„Aber … über was willst du dann mit mir reden?“

Bones straffte seine Schultern, setzte sich aufrecht hin, räusperte sich erneut, ehe sein Blick auf meinen traf. Ich sah Unsicherheit in seinen Augen, was mich jetzt noch verwirrter machte, als die ganze Situation überhaupt.

„Jim … wir haben doch mal zusammen gelebt.“

Hielt er mich jetzt auch noch für senil?

„Ja, ob du's glaubst oder nicht, daran kann ich mich noch erinnern!“

Ich konnte den Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme nicht verbergen und fing mir dafür einen bösen Blick von Bones ein.

„Herrgott nochmal, Jim! Es fällt mir schon schwer genug, das überhaupt anzusprechen! Würdest du also bitte die Klappe halten?“

Ich versperrte meine Lippen mit einem imaginären Schlüssel und warf ihn weg. Dann nickte ich. Natürlich konnte ich meine Klappe halten.

„Ich … da gab es mal so einen kleinen Vorfall … zwischen uns! Als du mich von einer Bar nach Hause gebracht hast ...“

Ja, dieser Vorfall hatte sich auch in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Ich nickte.

„Ich hab dich geküsst … und na ja, wenn ich nicht eingeschlafen wäre … da wäre bestimmt noch was passiert.“

Ich nickte zustimmend. Wenn er nicht eingeschlafen wäre, hätten wir mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Sex gehabt.

„Weißt du … ich dachte, ich wäre darüber hinweg, hätte es vergessen. Aber als du da lagst. Auf diesem Tisch, tot und kalt … Ich wollte es nicht glauben, wie so ziemlich jeder in unserer Crew. Ich konnte mich daran erinnern, wie deine warmen Hände über meine Haut glitten. Und wie du damals sagtest, ich hätte etwas besseres verdient, als dich!“

Hatte ich das gesagt? Ich konnte mich nicht mehr genau an die Unterhaltung davor erinnern. Aber wenn Bones das sagte, würde es wohl stimmen.

„Jim!“ Seine Stimme rief mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken.

„Jim … du bist das Beste, was mir je passieren konnte! Du hast mit Geduld diese Wand nieder gerissen, welche sich in meinem Inneren gebildet hatte. Du liebst meine Tochter abgöttisch, als wäre sie dir der wichtigste Mensch in deinem Leben. Du hast auf mich aufgepasst. All die Jahre!“

Er atmete tief durch, als sich sein Blick wieder auf mich richtete.

„Ich dachte, ich würde sterben, als du mit einem Mal nicht mehr da warst. Es hat mir die Augen geöffnet, was ich fühle Jim. Was du mir bedeutest!“

Jetzt war es an mir, dass mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Bones … ich …“

Ich war überfordert. Ich war noch nie der Mensch gewesen, der großartig mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen konnte. Schon gar nicht, mit dieser Art von Gefühlen. Aber Bones Worte verursachten in meinem Inneren ein warmes Gefühl. Ich war das Beste für ihn, hatte er gesagt. Er fühlte etwas für mich. Ich war ihm wichtig! So wie er mir auch.

„Ich bin schlecht in solchen Dingen ...“ kam es leise von meinen Lippen.

Leonard lachte leise.

„Denkst du, dass weiß ich nicht? Ich hab mit dir zusammen gelebt und ich bin noch immer hier oder? So schlecht bist du in diesen Dingen nicht, Jim. Nur unsicher.“

Er kam nun langsam auf mich zu, strich sanft mit seiner Hand über meine Wange.

„Lass mich dir dabei helfen Jim! Lass mich dir helfen, diese Unsicherheit loszuwerden!“

Ich nickte zögernd, ehe sich Leonards Lippen sanft auf die meinen legten.


	6. Chapter 06

_Ihr Lieben, es ist vollbracht!_

_Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel von 'Keep it'. Ich hoffe ihr hattet gefallen an der Geschichte :)  
Mir hat es großen Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben. Und ich kann euch sagen, es befindet sich schon was Neues in der Pipeline :3_

_XoXo BigLeoSis_

 

**06**

 

Ich wurde durch das leise Kichern neben meinem Ohr geweckt. Ich stöhnte, als ich das Gewicht auf mir bemerkte und öffnete langsam die Augen. In diesem Moment legten sich zwei kleine Hände an den Rahmen meiner Brille und hoben sie von meinem Gesicht.

„Schlaf weiter, Onkel Jim. Es ist noch nicht mal Morgen!“

Ich nickte verschlafen und drehte mich ein wenig zur Seite. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich wieder weg war.

 

Erneut geweckt wurde ich durch den Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee, welcher mir in die Nase stieg. Ich drehte mich um und fiel erst einmal von der Couch. Seit wann war das Ding so schmal? Doch ein Blick über den Rand hinauf, verriet mir, dass ich dort nicht allein gelegen hatte. Ich erhielt nämlich eine wundervolle Aussicht auf Leonards breiten Rücken.

Ich setzte mich auf, tastete erst einmal nach meiner Brille, welche auf dem Tisch neben dem Sofa lag und stand anschließend auf.

Mein Blick wanderte durch die sonnendurchflutete Wohnung, bis er bei Joanna hängen blieb, welche gefährlich auf einem Stuhl balancierte, um an ein Regal zu kommen. Gerade als sie umzukippen drohte, stand ich hinter ihr, schlang meine Arme um sie und hob sie herunter.

„Jo! Was machst du da?“ fragte ich entsetzt.

„Frühstück! Für uns!“

Ich stellte sie auf dem Boden ab und sah sie ernst an.

„Junge Dame, du hättest gerade runter fallen können! Lass dir ein wenig helfen! Was hättest du denn gebraucht?“

„Tassen! Für den Kaba und den Kaffee. Und dann brauch ich eine Pfanne für die Spiegeleier und die Pan-Cakes … und Teller!“

„Jo … das ist doch viel zu viel!“

Ich nahm die Tassen aus dem obersten Regal, stellte sie auf die Anrichte, ehe ich den Weg zum Kühlschrank einschlug. Ernüchtert blickte ich ins Innere. Er war leer.

Ich öffnete das Kühlfach und fand ein paar Nougat-Knödel, welche man machen konnte. Mit einem enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck nahm Joanna die Packung entgegen.

„Das ist alles, was wir haben. Wird schon reichen“ meinte ich trocken.

Es war eigentlich logisch gewesen, das sich nicht mehr in der Wohnung befand. Wir waren schließlich eine lange Zeit nicht zu Hause gewesen.

 

Joanna weckte gute zwanzig Minuten später ihren Vater, welcher sich verschlafen zu uns gesellte. Er strich sanft über meine Seite, vermied aber ansonsten jeglichen Körperkontakt mit mir. Ob er Joanna nicht zeigen wollte, dass da jetzt mehr war?

„Jo, du musst dich dann fertig machen, ehe deine Ma dich holt!“ sagte Leonard, ehe er sich neben mich an den Tisch setzte.

Das Mädchen schürzte die Lippen.

„Muss ich denn wirklich schon gehen, Daddy? Ich hab doch noch kaum Zeit mit Onkel Jim verbracht.“

Leonard nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, ehe er wieder zu Joanna blickte.

„Krümel, du weißt, dass du in einer Woche schon wieder kommst oder?“

„Ja schon! Aber das ist so lange!“

Er lachte leise und auch ich konnte es nicht unterdrücken.

„Bis dahin ist Jim fit und ihr könnt durch San Francisco toben und vielleicht fahren wir auch irgendwo hin. Einen Freizeitpark oder an den Strand … ich lass mir was einfallen. Schließlich bist du dann bis zum Ende der Ferien bei uns.“

Uns? Sowohl Joanna, als auch ich, richteten den Blick auf Leonard.

„Was?“ fragte Leonard, als er sich einen der Nougat-Knödel in den Mund schob.

„Uns?“ hakte Joanna nach.

„Du hast 'uns' gesagt Daddy!“ Ihre Augen wurden groß und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Leonard war sich seiner Worte anscheinend nicht bewusst gewesen, denn er verschluckte sich und hustete heftig. Liebevoll klopfte ich ihm auf den Rücken. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte er zu Joanna auf, deren Lächeln ungebrochen war.

Es kam mir vor, als ob das Mädchen schon seit Monaten ahnte, was ihr Vater fühlte. Ich wusste, dass sie regelmäßig Kontakt hielten. Einmal die Woche rief Leonard sie an, und sie schrieben sich Mails.

„Dann … ist es ja gut, wenn ich eine Woche nicht da bin. Dann passt Onkel Jim ja auf dich auf.“ kam es glücklich über ihre Lippen.

Jetzt musste ich lachen, während Leonard mit rauer Stimme meinte

„Über dieses Versprechen müssen wir uns noch einmal unterhalten Joanna!“

„Nein … müsst ihr nicht! Ich werde weiterhin auf dich aufpassen!“ antwortete ich Leonard.

Er verdrehte die Augen, während Joanna und ich uns eine High-Five gaben. Damit würde er nie durchkommen. Jetzt würde ich noch viel besser auf ihn aufpassen, als vorher.

 

Joanna wurde kurz nach Mittag von Leonards Exfrau abgeholt. Sie schenkte mir einen finsteren Blick, während ich gerade das Geschirr abwusch. Ich hatte es vorgezogen, nur schnell eine Jogginghose über meine Boxer zu ziehen.

Der Brünette verabredete eine neue Zeit, wann wir Joanna nächstes Wochenende wieder holen konnten.

Ich stellte gerade einen Teller auf die Seite, als sich zwei starke Arme um mich schlossen, Lippen sanft gegen meinen Nacken drückten. Ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Lass uns doch die Sache von damals zu Ende bringen, Jim“ hauchte Leonard in mein Ohr.

Ich erschauerte, als sein Atem dabei über meinen Nacken strich und drückte mich etwas in die Umarmung.

„Ich sollte noch fertig abwaschen …“ brachte ich als schwaches Argument vor.

Doch Leonard ließ mich los, nachdem er mir einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht hatte.

„Du hast Recht, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.“

Er drehte sich um, ich wandte mich wieder dem Geschirr zu.

Eigentlich war es gar nicht meine Art, eine solche Gelegenheit sausen zu lassen. Aber ich hatte Angst und ich war nervös. Schließlich war Leonard nicht irgendwer, den ich danach wieder aus meinem Bett und meinem Leben verbannen konnte.

Er würde bleiben! Und das hoffentlich für immer!

Und das bereitete mir ein mulmiges Gefühl.

 

Nach dem Abwasch ging ich ins Badezimmer. Ich hatte das Gefühl, schon seit Monaten kein richtiges Wasser mehr auf meiner Haut gespürt zu haben. Also schaltete ich das Wasser an, zog mich aus und legte meine Brille auf die Armatur.

Das warme Wasser auf meiner Haut zu fühlen, war berauschend.

Die ersten Minuten ließ ich es einfach nur über mich laufen, ohne mich groß zu bewegen, genoss einfach das Gefühl, die Wärme … das Wohlgefühl, welches sich in mir ausbreitete.

Ich seifte mich gerade ein, als jemand hinter mich trat. Erschrocken machte ich einen Satz nach vorne, schlug mir dabei das Knie an.

„Aua“ kam es über meine Lippen.

Ich drehte mich halb um, als sich zwei warme Lippen über meine legten. Erneut schloss ich genießend die Augen, drückte mich an den warmen Körper vor mir.

Leonard war stürmisch, presste mich gegen die kalte Fliesen hinter mir. Ich stöhnte in den Kuss, während sich meine Arme um Leonards Körper schlangen.

Der Ältere löste den Kuss, küsste mein Gesicht ab.

„Ich werde nicht noch einmal so lange warten!“ keuchte er an meinem Ohr.

Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht zurück halten. Leonard zog mich zurück unter das Wasser, ließ den Rest des Duschgels von mir abwaschen, ehe er mich nach draußen zog. Ohne mich überhaupt abzutrocknen, führte er mich ins Schlafzimmer.

Als wir vor dem Bett standen, glitt sein Blick über meinen nackten Körper. Er hatte noch seine Jogginghose an, welche jetzt aber klitschnass an seinem Körper klebte. Liebevoll glitten seine Hände über meine Brust, meinen Bauch, meinen Rücken.

Ich schmiegte mich in die Berührung. Meine Arme hingen schlaff an meinen Seiten. Ich hatte noch immer ein mulmiges Gefühlt. Doch Leonard gab mir gerade etwas von meiner Stärke und Kraft zurück.

Langsam schob er mich nun aufs Bett, wobei seine rechte Hand auf meinem Herzen ruhte. Ich setzte mich auf die Matratze, ließ mich noch ein Stück tiefer auf das Bett schieben. Der Ältere zog sich schnell seine nassen Hosen aus, ehe er zu mir kam.

Ebenso nackt, wie er erschaffen worden war.

Erneut senkte er seinen Kopf zu mir herab, küsste mich sanft und liebevoll. Meine Hand glitt nun an dem starken Arm hinauf, umfuhren jede Kontur seiner Muskeln. Er war trainierter, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

Während Bones nun meinen Hals küsste, sich immer weiter meinen Körper hinab bewegte, schloss ich genießend die Augen, legte die freie Hand an mein Gesicht. Ich wand mich unter ihm, genoss jede dieser federleichten Berührungen, die seine Lippen auf mir machten.

An manchen Stellen verweilte Leonard länger und ich wusste, dass ich an diesen Stellen einige Male haben würde. Doch das störte mich nicht weiter.

Je weiter er sich nun nach unten schob, umso mehr entzog er sich meiner Hand, bis diese schließlich in seinem Haar ruhte.

Mein Freund ließ sich nun wirklich alle Zeit der Welt. Meine Erregung presste sich bereits hart gegen meinen Bauch. Doch Leonard ignorierte sie, küsste stattdessen meine Oberschenkelinnenseiten nach unten, liebkoste die empfindlichen Stellen dort, was mich noch mehr stöhnen ließ.

„Leo … Oh Leo!“ kam es leise über meine Lippen.

Am Rande meiner Erregung nahm ich wahr, wie etwas geöffnet wurde, konnte aber nicht sagen, was es war.

Ein Schrei rang sich meine Kehle empor, als sich Leonards Lippen nun um meine Erregung legten, sanft daran saugte und leckte. Auch die Finger, welche sich nun in mich schoben, ließen mich erneut leise aufschreien. Mit geschickten Bewegungen begann der Brünette mich nun vorzubereiten, während er meine Erektion langsam in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Ich wimmerte leise, drängte nun nach oben, um diese feuchte warme Höhle weiter auszufüllen, drängte aber schon einen Augenblick später wieder nach unten, auf Leonards Finger.

Mit einem leisen Geräusch löste sich Leo schließlich von mir, schob sich wieder über mich. Mit seiner Nase schob er meine Hand zur Seite, welche ich über meinen Mund gelegt hatte, küsste mich schließlich tief und verlangend.

Meine Finger legten sich nun in seinen Nacken, hielten ihn nah bei mir.

„Jim ...“ hauchte er gegen mich. „Mein Jim!“

Ich verspannte mich einen kleinen Moment, ehe er in mich eindrang. Doch seine sanften Berührungen, die liebevollen Worte, welche er in mein Ohr sprach, ließen mich schnell entspannt werden. Meine Schenkel schlossen sich um Leonards Hüften, um ihn noch tiefer spüren zu können, ihn näher bei mir zu haben.

Leonard liebte mich langsam und gefühlvoll, zögerte unseren Höhepunkt immer wieder hinaus, bis ich ihn schließlich nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.

Während meines Höhepunkts presste ich mich fest an den Älteren, hörte sein Keuchen an meinem Ohr und immer wieder meinen Namen, welchen er wie ein Mantra flüsterte.

 

Langsam, liebevoll strich ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen immer wieder über seine Wangen, den Blick dabei stets fest auf seine Augen gerichtet. Leonard hielt mich fest in seinem Arm, streichelte mit seinem Daumen über meine Seite.

Wir hatten noch kein Wort gesprochen. Seit Stunden nicht und es war ein wundervolles Gefühl. Auch ohne Worte zu wissen, dass man für den Anderen da war.

Für immer an seiner Seite sein würde.

Zufrieden mit mir und Welt, kuschelte ich mich nun fester an Leonard.

Ich würde mein Leben lang auf ihn Acht geben!

 

The End.


End file.
